Clonetron
Clonetron is a copier/camera-themed Robotron in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History He was created when Blaze infected a copying machine. He then scanned the Copier Man and assumed his form. He and Blaze then attacked a park and waited for the Rangers to show up. While Blaze distracted the Rangers, Clonetron assumed his regular form and secretly scanned Nate. Ravi suddenly noticed Clonetron and a fight ensued, during which Clonetron grappled with Nate. Steel tried to shoot Clonetron, but a Tronic bumped into him and he missed, nearly hitting Nate instead. Clonetron then ran off. Later, Clonetron and Blaze arrived outside Grid Battleforce Headquarters, and Clonetron assumed Nate's form. Blaze ordered Clonetron to sabotage the Zord computer inside Grid Battleforce. Disguised as Nate, Clonetron entered the building unchallenged. While looking for the Zord computer, he ran into Steel, who mistook him for the real Nate. When Steel apologised for his and Nate's earlier argument, Clonetron pretended to understand what Steel was talking about, then sent Steel on a wild goose chase by claiming that there were some supplies in a car outside he needed help carrying. Eventually, Clonetron found the XZord computer inside Nate's lab. He was about to smash it with a hammer, only to be stopped by Steel, who'd figured out he was not the real Nate. The two fought, and Clonetron assumed Steel's form. When the other Rangers entered the lab, they were shocked to discover two Steels fighting. The two Steels argued about who was the real one. The real Steel managed to prove he was real, by telling Nate about the conversation he overheard him and Zoey having about not being good at sports. His cover blown, Clonetron blasted the zord computer, disabling it, then fled. Once outside of Grid Battleforce, he assumed his regular form. Devon, Ravi, and Zoey confronted him and they fought, with Clonetron proving to be a subpar fighter. While Devon left to deal with an incoming Gigadrone, Ravi and Zoey destroyed Clonetron with their Beast-X Cannons. Personality He is mostly sneaky and likes tricking others. Powers and Abilities *'Clone Morphing: '''Clonetron is able to morph and mimic any human he scans. He is also able to scan Steel, who, despite being a robot, has human DNA. *'Agility:' He was able to dodge almost all the Rangers' attacks. *'Eye Blast'''-Clonetron can fire a yellow laser from his single yellow eye powerful enough to knock down Ravi and Zoey with a single blast. Arsenal * '''Clone Scanner: '''Clonetron has a scanner on his right arm that scans anyone he wants to morph and clone into. ** '''Laser: '''Clonetron can use his scanner as a laser gun and shoot a beam of yellow light at his opponents. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * In his normal form, Clonetron is voiced by Hamish McGregor. In his disguise as the Copier Man, he is played by Daniel Watterson. In his disguise as Nate, he is played by Abraham Rodriguez. In his disguise as Steel, he is voiced by Jamie Linehan. Notes *Clonetron's name is never mentioned on screen at any point in Real Steel. It is only revealed when Scrozzle sends its Gigadrone counterpart, Clonedrone, and the Gigadrone Machine announces its name. *He is the first villain since Duplicon and Memorella to become or create an evil double of a Ranger. *He's also the latest villain to successfully infiltrate a Ranger team's base of operations. *Despite being noted as a poor fighter, due to his infiltration and damaging the computers, he managed to cause the Rangers more trouble than most of the more combat-oriented monsters. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, who was created from a camera, he was created from a photocopier. Gallery Clonetronworker.png|Clonetron as a clone of the Copier Man. Clonetron as Nate.png|Clonetron as a clone of Nate. Clonetron as Steel.jpg|Clonetron (left) as a clone of Steel. See Also *Clonedrone - Gigadrone counterpart. References Category:Evox's Virus Category:Robotrons Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form